sandsversefandomcom-20200214-history
Maude
A striped jackal who steals from other vendors, with no known occupation. She has a stash of rotting fruit that appear to be from Elmer, and some nuts stolen from Gordon. Appearance Maude has a gray-brown coat that is striped white on her side. She has a white underbelly, white on her jaw, and in her ears. Personality Maude argues frequently and is quick to insult and belittle other vendors. She has admitted to not having very many positive relationships, and seems to resent that. Maude may possess romantic feelings for Samiran as stated by an anon, however she has since fallen for a different vendor and is in a relationship with them. Relationships Samiran- She seems to genuinely care for him, fretting when he dies and standing by him during his murder trial. It was revealed that she has romantic feelings for him, but they seem to be passing as Marge,another vendor takes her place in her heart. Frederik- On good terms with him. She was surprised to hear him refer to her as friend, and he mistook her shock for resentment. There were no hard feelings for either party. She was jealous when she heard he and Samiran were dating, and called him Gunch. however states that she does regret hurting him and wants to patch it up. Anthony- She and him nearly fought, but she stopped herself and apologised. he gave her a book that she promised to read. Jericho- She is very territorial about them, as she believed she was the only jackal in the sands. they made peace, claiming to be a black backed jackal as opposed to Maude, a striped jackal. Hubert- Hubert had seen nuts she had stolen from Gordon, and immediately started attacking her. Meg chimed in. Sssnac- Sssnac contacted Maude, insulting her for her thievery. She did not wish to argue, depressed on losing Samiran and resenting the time when she allegedly almost died. They kept to themself about the issue and left her be. Ralph- he confronted her about her theft and she admitted that she is stealing food to stay alive, and nothing more. he asked if she was poor, she denied and asked him to leave. he is suspicious of her. Marge- Marge had referred to Maude as her friend and begged her not to lose her life. Maude admitted to finding her "adorabl" and when Keaton said they'd make a cute couple, she became flustered. Maude and Marge had a flirtatious relationship for a few days until she admitted her love to her, and they began dating. Jonathan She refers to him as small cousin or cousin hyena, he refers to her as brother jackal. Presumably, Jonathan is a family member of hers. He's convincing her to pursue the career of vendorship, as she has stated to know how to make rods and spears. Achille Maude promoted their blog and they offered her a candle. she politely declined due to being "poor jackal dog". They gave her a candle on the house. History Maude was a pup 340 years ago, it can be estimated that she is 342-350 years old currently. She claims that at some point she had seen hell itself and somehow was able to cheat death, to live on for hundreds more years. It is unknown why she has resorted to thievery when she allegedly returned, when she is asked if it is because of a lack of money she refuses to respond. One can only guess it is for another reason. Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canon Blogs Category:Incomplete